


你究竟爱着谁（SV+HV）AU，OOC，小妈文学图个乐子

by concentrategranules



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25309426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: 宝条忽然带回来一个男性情人，但萨菲罗斯发现其中有古怪，而且他自己还对那位男性有了欲望
Relationships: Hojo/Vincent Valentine, Sephiroth/Vincent Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	你究竟爱着谁（SV+HV）AU，OOC，小妈文学图个乐子

**Author's Note:**

> 看文之前，先注意这是个SV与HV……还小妈文学。
> 
> 曾经我也不能接受小妈文学，甚至到现在……然而一脑洞宝条就觉得停不下来_(:з」∠)_
> 
> 对，宝条他就是个禽兽没错【莫名写完很爽……有毒吧这是
> 
> 这就确实是个娱乐之作了，雷是肯定的，有准备再看
> 
> ↓以下正文
> 
> \------------------

那个人配不上文森特。萨菲罗斯想。宛如一个会走路的合成体，并不能称之为人。萨菲罗斯始终难以接受这个人是自己的亲生父亲。

同样的，他也不能理解文森特。

“怎么了？”文森特疑惑地看着自己的继子，他感觉到萨菲罗斯盯着自己很久。

就是这种正直又无辜的样子……萨菲罗斯没有回应文森特的话，只是沉默地看着手里的书本，力图忘记这些烦心的事情。

这没有用，那些事情仍旧充满萨菲罗斯的脑海。

宝条和文森特，是一对奇怪的组合。

萨菲罗斯自幼丧母，据说母亲是生下自己的时候就离开了世界。不过萨菲罗斯也没见过宝条的结婚证之类的，他一直觉得自己是个代孕作品。怎么可能有人会和宝条这种人在一起呢？

他曾经不觉得宝条跟感情生活有什么关系，直到前不久，宝条忽然带回来了这个名为文森特的男人。

“小妈、继母，或者其他，你爱怎么称呼他都行。法律上他现在是你的继母。”那时候宝条就这么说。

萨菲罗斯怀疑宝条对于情感的理解和常人不一样。他当着萨菲罗斯的面称赞文森特是有趣的玩具。

这让萨菲罗斯瞬间染上愠怒，因为宝条也经常称赞自己是“完美的作品”。可他正要与自己的“继母”——萨菲罗斯觉得这个称呼按在男人身上是不正确的事情——感同身受的时候，他只看见这个男人平静地看着宝条，眼里毫无波澜。

\-----

压抑在萨菲罗斯心上的，是现在他与“继母”之间的“不正当”关系。文森特曾对着他说，这并不是什么喜欢，或者是爱，是出于萨菲罗斯内心因正义感和同情心引发的错觉。

不对，萨菲罗斯想，他知道什么是爱的萌动，他知道什么是想和自己喜欢的人合为一体。他坚持认为文森特只是想拒绝这份情感。

但萨菲罗斯始终记得，最开始自己冲动压倒文森特的时候，文森特是有轻微反抗的，最后又不知道为什么，放弃了抵抗。

尽管没有血缘关系，然而是身份上……所以，文森特，成了自己的共犯。

可萨菲罗斯无法停止这份持续性犯罪，他经常会趁着宝条不在，在沙发上、卫生间，自己的床上……时不时地这会让萨菲罗斯心烦，他不想和自己的血缘上的父亲有任何共同点。

这个男人的制服下面是各种奇怪的伤痕，最明显的那个是心脏上的枪伤。萨菲罗斯知道这个伤的来历。这是宝条自己说的，当着萨菲罗斯的面，在一次晚饭的时候。

那时萨菲罗斯烦闷于压抑的晚饭氛围，便随口问了一句文森特的这个伤。刚问完便顿觉失言，毕竟，文森特一直把自己包裹得非常严实，正常情况下根本不可能知道他的胸口会有弹痕。

巨大的失误，但萨菲罗斯却又忍不住好奇，文森特会不会还像以前那样装作没有听见这个问题。

在有宝条在场时候被问这个问题的文森特愣住了，瞬间看向宝条。心下错愕于文森特的反应时，萨菲罗斯听见宝条开口回答这个问题。

“那是我赐予他的。”宝条说着，语气里带上了一些兴奋。

文森特沉默地低头，叉子在盘子里稳稳地叉上一块食物。只是萨菲罗斯明显看见文森特的手有轻微的发抖。

“也是我给了你第二次生命。”宝条凑近文森特的脸，吐出恶语的嘴唇快要贴上文森特的脸。

这晚餐真是吃得味同嚼蜡。萨菲罗斯想。

\-----

至于宝条，他知不知道他们的关系？萨菲罗斯知道宝条早就知道了。而究竟有多早，他回想起来，或许从第一次开始，宝条回来，忽然说了“有趣”这个词的时候，就知道家庭新成员和自己的儿子之间发生了什么。

最明显的证据莫过于有天提前回家，萨菲罗斯正想掏钥匙，忽然听见里面似乎传来什么声音。

声音很小，过于微弱，常人听力再好都无法听清是什么。不过萨菲罗斯毕竟不是常人，他轻轻地把耳朵贴在门上。

门的隔音还不错，但是萨菲罗斯还是捕捉到了里面的声音。

里面的两个人正在做爱，虽然或许按照宝条的风格，应该叫交配，尽管这个男人没说过这个词。

他只听见宝条的声音。

“……来到这里你自己做出的选择，文森特……”

这让萨菲罗斯有一种冲动，他想闯进去。文森特……文森特……为什么要选择这样一条路，萨菲罗斯早就知道这两个之前并没有任何与“爱”有关的情感。

不，他不能就这样闯进去。与自己的合法伴侣发生关系，是很正常的事情。文森特是自愿的，就算是心灵上被强迫……

萨菲罗斯很慌乱，他不知道文森特的想法，他怕自己的冲动反而让文森特滑入更深的深渊。依照宝条的性格，如果自己贸然闯进去的话，这是必然发生的事情。

“……还是，你更喜欢萨菲罗斯……”

宝条，在说什么……萨菲罗斯想，或许侥幸宝条还不知道……可是现在里面的两个人正在做，而这个家伙在这种时候说这样的话……

“……我和萨菲罗斯，还是他更让你满足吗……”

尽管感觉到以宝条的敏锐，他们的关系说不定早就被发现了。而直接听见被点穿这违背伦理的事情，还是让萨菲罗斯倍感狼狈。

“……快了，他就要回来了，你说他会是个什么反应……”

萨菲罗斯不明白世界上怎么会有宝条这样恶心的人。

“……等他回来，加入我们，怎么样……”

萨菲罗斯顾不上胃里的翻涌，他落荒而逃，然后彻夜未归。

\-----

你为什么总是隐忍不吭声呢？萨菲罗斯弄不明白文森特的想法。

有时候萨菲罗斯在和文森特做的时候会问出来，而每到此时，文森特总是会变得眼神空洞，再紧抿嘴唇，沉默地请求萨菲罗斯不要问。

那么，萨菲罗斯就只能把重点放入互相的爱抚。

萨菲罗斯很喜欢和文森特接吻，特别是蜻蜓点水一样的触碰。因为这种时候文森特就会看着萨菲罗斯，那双眼睛里就会倒映出萨菲罗斯最清晰的模样，这让萨菲罗斯很兴奋。但很快这双眼睛变得空茫，那里面的倒影变得模糊。

文森特在看着自己，直觉却告诉萨菲罗斯，模糊了的不仅仅是文森特眼里的自己，还有……

文森特在透过自己看着别的人。

他甚至感觉到身下的人也变得有点行尸走肉的感觉，根本不像鲜活的人。这和宝条不一样。主动把自己变成一个阴沉又死寂的非人之人，与文森特的受尽折磨以后的心灰意冷根本不一样。

认知到这一点的萨菲罗斯非常烦躁，他不由自主地动作粗暴了一些。文森特，我不是宝条。

文森特是包容的，他任由萨菲罗斯在他身上发泄，没有反抗，只有温柔且包容的接纳。

等萨菲罗斯不管不顾地发泄以后，忽然便惊觉过来，这样对待文森特的自己，和宝条有什么区别？

文森特的态度让萨菲罗斯有点无地自容。

“你……怎么了？”文森特喘息着，抚摸上萨菲罗斯的脸。

“我不是他……”萨菲罗斯哑着嗓子，低低地说，听起来有些闷闷的。

这让文森特有点忍俊不禁的感觉。这确实还是个孩子，尽管他已经成年，而且一般情况下从各方面看起来都足够成熟。在年长了二三十岁的文森特看来，无论如何，萨菲罗斯都是他的晚辈。

每次看到萨菲罗斯，文森特都能感觉到从内心深处泛起的轻松。和萨菲罗斯的相处的时刻，总是他生命里难得的珍贵时光。

\-----

萨菲罗斯被文森特温柔地赶到了床上躺着，并盖上了被子。

“睡吧，我陪着你，直到你睡着。”文森特坐在床边说着，在萨菲罗斯额头印下一个晚安吻，试图安抚这个孩子微微皱起的眉头。萨菲罗斯似乎还想说什么，但是文森特已经手搭在了萨菲罗斯的眼前，让他不得不闭眼。

“快睡吧，祝你有个好梦。”

在萨菲罗斯看不见的位置，文森特看着窗外暗淡的弯月，嘴唇轻启，无声地念着一个名字。

那是他最深的幻梦。

——卢克莱西娅……

END

关于HV的基础设定：宝条承诺少对露姐/萨菲搞点什么，但文森特得顶上这个位置。


End file.
